Percy Jackson the Abandoned Child
by inutilis notitia
Summary: Discontinuing this story. I've lost interest. UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Prologue

**Planet Khaos**

**Year:1996**

3 years have passed since her child Perseus Jackson (Percy Jackson) was born. He was a child yet he possessed enormous amounts of power. Percy was the birth child of chaos rather than one of her creations. He was blessed by the Primordial Council and her son and heir. However, with the wars going on, Chaos knew that her child wouldn't be safe. Chaos was brought out of her train of thought when her brother Order suddenly popped out.  
>"EEEK" Chaos yelped. "Don't you dare sneak up on me again!" She growled.<br>Order smirked. "Who knew that the Creator would yelp!"  
>Chaos sighed in frustration, a sight her brother didn't miss.<br>"What's wrong sis?" He asked with concern.  
>"I don't know what to do with my son. He contains huge amounts of power that I locked. With the wars going on, he won't be safe" Chaos said sighing.<br>"I know! We can send him to the first planet, Earth!" Order said.

**Line Break! OMG. WHATZ UP PAGE**

Chaos appeared on her First planet, Earth. After hours of deciding, she finally went with Order's plan and decided to send her child to Earth. First, she decided to wipe her child's memories and give them back to him through dreams. Next, Chaos hid away his scent to protect him. She gave him access to using and controlling water and decided to make him a child of Poseidon considering his fatal flaw was loyalty and that Poseidon wasn't like most of the Olympians. Finally, she handed him a card with money in it and a note. With that she left him hidden away and put him to sleep for 7 years.


	2. Awaking and Camp

It's been 3 months since I came to this school. I didn't even bother reading the name. For some reason, I knew a lot about Greek Myths and how to speak Greek. What surprises me the most is that I can control and even freeze water! I should probably introduce myself. I am Perseus Jackson but I prefer you call me Percy. I woke up in a basket that was far way too small for me and from there, I wandered around until I came here.

_*Flashback 3 months*_

_Percy woke up from his 7 years of slumber only to see himself inside a tiny basket with a card and a note. Percy looked at the note and read it.  
><em>_**  
>Hello Perseus Jackson. If your reading this note, it seems that no one has found you and that your safely awake. The card contains at least 500 thousand dollars in cash. This will most likely be enough for you to survive for many years. At least until you make it to Camp Half-Blood. This note will explain many things. Do not tell anyone about this note and destroy the evidence once you finish reading it. I am Chaos the Creator of the Universe. I am also you mother. I sent you to Earth in order to protect you. Slowly, you will gain access to your memories of your 3 years at the Planet Khaos. You have access to control water and slowly will be able to control all the elements. You will go to a school and hopefully, a Satyr will find you and bring you to Camp Half-Blood. There, you will be claimed by Poseidon. Train at Camp Half-Blood. You are a natural. Even at the age of 3, you can use a sword and multiple weapons very well. I will see you in your dreams Percy.<strong>_

_**C**_

_To say Percy was shocked would have been a understatement. Despite what the letter said, Percy still felt like he was abandoned. He tore up the letter and decided to burn it first chance he got. Percy took the card and wandered the streets. Soon, he came to a huge place which was called a school._

_*Flashback Ended*  
><em>___  
><em>Percy sighed as he looked at his roommate. He was clearly a Satyr though how Percy knew was clearly a mystery. Percy laid in his bed thinking about his life. To be honest, he thought it sucked. His mother or so the letter said never came to visit nor entered his dreams. Instead, Percy always had random dreams about this man and women teaching him how to use a sword and shoot with a bow. He could speak Ancient Greek and Latin and knew that the Gods and Goddess of Greek Mythology were real. What Percy knew that the Satyr didn't was that there were also Roman demigods. Children of the Roman gods and goddess. Slowly, Percy felt himself fall unconscious.

**I am Line Break. I am amazing :D**

Percy was currently on a trip with his teacher **AN:(Chiron)** and **AN:(A Fury. I think it was Alecto).**  
>"Hey loser!" Nancy sneered at him. Obviously, Percy didn't really care nor did he notice her. He was thinking about the dream he had last night. For once in his life, he dreamt of his mother Chaos.<br>"Look at me when I'm talking to you punk! Scared since you have no parents to talk to?" Nancy hissed. That was it. Final straw. Without thinking Percy willed the water to grab Nancy and throw her into the fountain.  
>"Oh my god! Why did you push me punk?" She screamed at him.<br>"Say that again. SAY IT!"Percy yelled. "You think I care whether or not I have parents?"Percy said obviously annoyed.  
>"Come with me young man!" shouted at Percy after she made sure poor little Nancy was okay.<br>Percy sighed but reluctantly went with her. Percy kept on the lookout just in case any monsters attacked. was obviously going to make him buy little Nancy a new shirt. At least it was better than being put to death by after-school detention. Instead, Dodds went into a empty room that displayed Greek Mythology.** AN:Anyone know where this is going? #PJO Lightning Thief. There will be some changes though.  
><strong>"You've been giving us problems." said.  
>"Um.." was Percy's intelligent reply.<br>"Don't play games with me! You will pay. NOW WHERE IS IT?" She screamed.  
>"Um.. Where is what?" Percy said.<br>"Die HONEY!" yelled as she changed into this disgusting bat creature.  
>Percy sighed. This was not what he was expecting. Really? A fury. Percy took his card and flipped it. When it landed into his hand, instead of being a card, it was a sword made of Chaotic Metal. Percy rolled to the side and stabbed it.<br>"Oh my HADES! THAT WAS AMAZING!" Percy shouted as the Fury erupted into golden dust. **AN:I think in most stories the metal makes them vanish and never come back but this is different.  
><strong>Percy sighed as he felt tired. Slowly, he collapsed onto the ground.

**I am the Line Breaker. And I skip time forward to them leaving. Sorry. I'm not really good at making these.**

Percy was going with Grover the Satyr to Camp Half-Blood. To be honest though, Percy was horrible at lying and acting surprised. However, it still worked surprisingly. As the neared the Camp, they saw a horrid sight. It was the Minotaur the half-bull, half-human thing.

"Is that the MINOTAUR?!" Percy shouted. Grover nodded numbly knowing that he would fail unless they somehow made it inside the camp's barriers. Percy sighed. So much for hiding. In 3 seconds, he took out his card, flipped it, and killed the Minotaur leaving Grover to wonder how he did it. Sadly though, he faint afterwards once the rain died out. Grover dragged Percy inside the Camp Barriers and collapsed from exhaustion.

**What do you guys think? It's my first fanfiction so I know it isn't that great. Who do you think I should pair Percy with?**

**Artemis  
><strong>  
><strong>Random OC<strong>

**Annabeth**

**Hestia**

**Athena**

**Hera**

**Thalia**


	3. Life At Camp

**Please vote on the Poll to decide who I should pair Percy with. For now though, it will be PercyXArtemis just because. Please review. Flames are welcomed cause I'm OP!**

When Percy awoke, he was in the camp's infirmary with a golden haired girl.

"Where am I?" Percy demanded. "What was that monster! I mean how is it even there! Didn't like the Greek -." He was cut off by the girl stuffing something into his mouth.

"Eat and wait for Chiron to explain everything!" the mysterious girl answered.  
>"Can't you at least tell me who you are?" Percy asked.<br>"You sound like one of my half-siblings. I'm Annabeth daughter of Athena the Goddess of Wisdom." Annabeth giggled.  
>"Wait.. Daughter of Athena.. Wait.. WHAT!" Percy shouted right as Chiron walked in.<br>"Are you telling me that the Greek gods are real? And they have like children?" Percy asked.  
>Percy got no reply which just made him more frustrated.<br>"Calm down child. There is much to explain." Chiron said.  
>"I'll be going now Chiron." As soon as she said that, Annabeth raced out of the room.<br>"Your Chiron? Like the Chiron from the myths and stuff? Trainer of heroes and all the stuff?" Percy asked rapidly.  
>"Annabeth was correct. You do indeed sound like a child of Athena." Chiron replied. "All will be explained soon. Why don't I show you around Camp."<p>

**Here comes the line break! DUN DUN DUN.**

"This is so amazing!" Percy shouted jumping with excitement. "Is that a lava wall? Why doesn't the weather change? What happens if the lava spills? How do we keep ourselves from being burnt?" Percy could have spent the whole day asking questions were it not for Chiron saying that he needed to go to his Archery class.  
>"Annabeth! Why don't you show Percy around camp. I'm late for the archery class." Chiron said to Annabeth.<br>Annabeth's stormy gray eyes gleamed with excitement as she showed Percy around the camp.  
>"There's the Hermes cabin. That's where everyone goes when they haven't been claimed yet." Annabeth explained.<br>"How long does it take to get claimed? Does every god and/or goddess have a cabin? If yes where are they?" Percy rapidly fired out each question.  
>Annabeth just stared at him and narrowed her eyes.<br>"You don't look like a child of Athena but you act like one." She said genuinely shocked.  
>"What do you mean I don't look like a child of Athena? Do they all have blond hair and gray eyes? Do they like all look like you?" Percy asked.<br>Annabeth sighed. 'This is going to be a long day,' she thought.  
>"Why don't you go to the Hermes cabin and settle in. The horn will blow signalling dinner. Go on. Be sure to respect them!" Annabeth shouted as she ran to her cabin. Percy groaned in frustration. He decided that the Hermes cabin was most likely the one with the Caduceus. Percy checked his endless backpack. It still held millions of drachmas, mortal cash, nectar, and ambrosia, the food of the gods. Percy walked into the Hermes cabin and saw that it was completely crowded.<br>"Hey! A new kid." Someone said. Immediately, everyone shut up and looked at him.  
>"Determined or undetermined?" someone said. I looked at the person talking. He had sandy hair color and brownish eyes. <strong>AN: I forgot his eye color. Everyone obviously knows this is Luke. <strong>The thing that surprised me however was the scar that ran down his face.  
>"Ummmm... I uhh.. Undetermined?" I said. As I said this, everyone groaned.<br>"Now now everyone." the guy said. "I'm Luke. Head Counselor of the Hermes Cabin. Our parent is the God of Travelers so we take in the demigods who haven't been claimed." Luke said.  
>"Umm.. Okay.." Percy said. Just then, the Conch Shell blew signalling dinner.<strong> AN: Was it a conch shell? I forgot. O well.<strong>

**Line break. Chop em up. Chop em up. LALALA!**

Percy threw in most of his dinner into the sacrificial fire and muttered, "Whoever my parent is, please claim me."  
>With that, he sat down with the Hermes Cabin and began eating. When they finished, Percy was called to the Big House.<br>"Percy, you will be training with me and Luke tomorrow. I suggest you sleep well tonight." Chiron said.  
>Percy sighed. He obviously didn't like being treated specially. Still, he went to the Cabin and soon drifted to sleep.<p>

**Well. I know. Short. I'm horrible. I tried writing this but honestly, I can't think of anything. Writers block sucks :C. Well 3 chapters in a day isn't all that bad. Still it's pretty short. Be sure to review and rate it. Also check out the poll to decide who I should pair up Percy with. If there aren't enough votes, I'll make it Pertemis.**


	4. Training Begins

Percy awoke to the sound of footsteps. Being the idiot that he was, Percy took out his sword and went outside. It was around 5:45 though how he knew was something he couldn't understand. Percy expecting to see some monster almost yelped when he saw his so called mother Chaos from his dream. He almost screamed but remembered where he was.

"Hello Percy. It seems you made it to camp." Chaos said smirking.

"Umm. Ye.. uh. umm.. huh?" He replied. Yeah. Smooth Percy.

"I'll be taking you to the Planet Khaos and I will explain everything. Once I explain it, I will begin training you to master your powers and learn the use of many weapons. You will need it when my daughter Gaea and her child Kronos **AN: Or was it Cronos? UGH WHATEVER **attack." Chaos said trying hard to not laugh. She snapped her fingers and both of them vanished. Instantly, Percy began to feel ill. After throwing up 3 times, he was sent to a huge room if you would call it one. It had pretty much everything he could imagine. A PS3 with tons of games on the shelf, a bookshelf filled with books, and of course, weapons upon weapons. He also had a huge flat screen T.V and a computer. However, Percy doubt that he would get any connection here. Still, he couldn't hide his excitement that he could finally meet his family and be with his so called mother that abandoned him at birth. Percy felt a wave of nausea hit him as he collapsed onto the bed. Almost immediately, he fell asleep even though he had just woken up about 12 to 15 minutes ago.

_*Time skip - 9.00 the next day*_

When Percy awoke, he felt refreshed and wondered if everything he saw was just a dream. The memories came crashing onto him when he looked at the room he was in. Percy saw a note stuck to the wall stating that he had to go to the throne room to begin his training. Obviously, Percy didn't know where to go. After around 30 minutes of randomly wandering around, Percy stumbled onto the throne room. The door was magnificent with the solar system and galaxies placed onto it giving it a weird glow. When Percy walked in, he could feel power radiating off the thrones before him. All the thrones were empty except for the one in the front center. The throne was pitch black and had stars placed onto it. There sitting on it was his mother, Chaos. Percy was staring at the thrones until he was brought out from his train of thought by Chaos speaking.

"You will begin your training now. First, you will spend at least 10 years here training on your water powers with Pontus. Next, you will train with Chronos for another 10 years. After that, you will train randomly with the others." Chaos said.

"What! 10 years on water!?" Percy shouted.

"Relax Perseus. Time moves differently here. 100 years is 1 month on Earth. You will drain for that long and master the elements and every weapon in existence." Chaos explained.

"Um. Okay.. Can I visit people in dreams?" Percy asked with excitement.

Chaos raised an eyebrow and said, "You can. Though why would you want to?" However, Percy had already ran away to Pontus eager to start training. Little did he know, this was going to be the hardest time of his life.

_*Meanwhile, Percy with Pontus training.*_

"Alright Percy. We will begin with basic things first to see what you can do." Pontus said.

"Sure. I can't do anything with water!" Percy exclaimed sarcastically.

Percy held out his hand and raised it above him. Slowly, the water rose above him. He twirled his finger and the water turned into a mini whirlpool above his head. Percy then brought his hand down and the water crashed down in a mini hurricane.

"Very good! You are indeed talented in water!" Pontus exclaimed.

"Obviously. How. Else. Would. I. Survive. This. Long." Percy panted.

"Go to sleep. We will begin tomorrow." Pontus replied to Percy.

Percy didn't need to be told twice. He slowly dragged himself out and set off to find his room. After 15 minutes of asking around, Percy finally found his room. Feeling extremely tired, Percy fell onto his bed and immediately fell asleep.

_*Percy Dream*_

_I opened my eyes to find myself in the forest. I could sense a presence near me. It was obviously one of a god's. I turned around only to find myself face to face with the man-hating goddess Artemis. I let a girlish yelp and jumped back._

"_What are you doing in my dream?" I demanded._

_Artemis narrowed her eyes and replied, "I wish to know what I'm doing here. As far as I'm concerned, I was brought here possibly by you."_

"_Swear on the Styx that you won't tell anyone of this and I'll explain." I replied._

"_Your bribing me!?" She demanded._

"_This is information that I cannot reveal. I trust you as you aren't like most of the Olympians but I require a solemn oath." I explained smugly. I could have sworn I saw her face turn golden even if it was for a second. 'Must have been my imagination' I thought._

"_Very well __**boy**__. I swear on the River Styx to never speak to anyone about this meeting and whatever you tell me unless you say so." Artemis sneered._

"_I am the Son and Heir Of Chaos. I am her true child. I am not one of her creations. She gave birth to me 10 years ago. I was sent to Earth by my mother in order to protect me and keep me safe from the wars going on. For 7 years, I was in slumber. I awoke with no memories. Instead, I found a note from my mother basically saying that she was watching me. I went to school for a few months before Grover, a satyr found me and brought me to camp. On my second day, I met my mother Chaos. She brought me here to Planet Khaos to be trained. I will not tell you of the threat but you will find out soon. In a few months, I will be sent back to Earth to help as I am not bound by Ancient Laws. This happened today." I explained quickly. To say she was shocked would have been an understatement. I could tell from her expression that she was not buying my story which was pretty much the truth._

"_I swear on the River Styx that everything I just said is true." I quickly said._

_Her expression quickly turned into disbelief._

"_Wh- Whaa- Um- WHAT!?" She shouted._

"_Yeah. Um. I suggest you wake up now. Your hunters are trying to get you to wake up." I answered. 'She looks cute when she's frustrated' I thought. 'UGH! Snap out of it! She's a MAIDEN goddess who despises males!' I yelled back at myself._

_* Dream End *_

**Well that's all I can think of for now. I have school so I can't concentrate on brainstorming ideas and writing. Anyways, there was some Pertemis from Percy's POV. Tell me if I should make Artemis' POV on the dream. Percy will be OCC most likely as he isn't the Son of Poseidon. Artemis will be OCC maybe? Tell me if you want Thalia with Percy as well.**


End file.
